User blog:Jim Logan/MGSFanon:Sins of the Patriots
Metal Gear Solid Fanon:Sins of the Patriots is a fanon written by Jim Logan, following Solid Snake after Metal Gear Solid 4. '' Chapter 1 Snake, getting dressed, putting a camo jacket and pants over his OctoCamo walked over to Otacon and Sunny working on the computer, Snake started to admire himself in the mirror, pleased with his youthful appearance. Otacon asked "So Snake, now what?" Snake replied "Well, right now, I think I am gonna get a new identity." Sunny asked "Well, what did you use during that Big Shell incident?" Otacon replied "Didn't you use, 'Iriquios Pliskin?" Snake said "Ya.Why?" Sunny asked "What about Snake Pliskin?" Snake laughed "I am pretty sure that is copyrighted." Sunny gave Snake a confused look. Otacon said "It's a movie." Snake activated an electric cigarette "Why not .. David Pliskin?" Otacon replied "Sounds good! Now what do you want to do?" Snake asked "I don't know, what do you want to do?" Sunny said "Well, we have the Fox reunion in three hours." Snake asked "What reunion?" Otacon said "Oh ya, I forgot, Meryl and Raiden set up a reunion for us, we are meeting them at their hotel in a few hours." Snake shouted "And when did you set this up?" Otacon looked away "Uh . . . a few days ago." Snake finished "When I was out cold?" Otacon nodded "Whoops." Snake walked off grumbling, looking for his black suit. An hour and a half later, Snake, Otacon and Sunny, all dressed up knocked on Meryl's hotel door. Snake whispered "Hey, Otacon, $50 says Meryl thinks I am wearing FaceCamo. Otacon said "I'll take that bet" Meryl, wearing a skin-tight black tank top, and green camo shorts opened the door with a wide smile. Meryl shouted "Hello everyone!" Meryl spotted Snake and her face turned to stone breifly. Snake asked "What are you looking at Meryl?" Meryl replied "Why are you wearing FaceCamo?" Snake smiled at Otacon "You owe me $50" Mery looked confused, and Otacon said "Snake was given a treatment, and it de-accelerated his age." Meryl gave Snake a quick hug and said "Everyone, come on in!" After a few minutes of looking around the room, Meryl asked Snake out to the patio. One outside Snake jokingly said "If you're here to tell me that you're not really married to Akibia, just save it." Meryl said "No, first, do you have a cigarette?" Snake smiled "I only have an electric." Meryl accepted it with a smile. Snake asked "So. what did you need?" Meryl sighed "Well, a week ago, Johnny said he was feeling ill . .. Well, more ill then usual, so we went to the doctor office and well, we were told uh, Johnny apparently cannot have children." Snake coughed "What?" Meryl replied "Well, apparently in the Shadow Mosses Incident, something happened where well, you know. . . " Snake asked "What does this have to do with me?" Meryl smiled at Snake "Well, I was wondering if you could uh . . . " Snake's eyes widened "You want me to . . " Meryl nodded. Snake asked "Can I think about it? Meryl nodded "Of course." The rest of the night was spent in fun, when Raiden came with his family, he was also shocked to see Snake young again as well. Later in the night, Snake and Meryl were left alone in the main living area, fireplace crackling with newly-lit wood, lights darkened and the mood, all so sexy. Meryl asked "Snake, have you thought about my request?" Snake nodded a little. Meryl asked "So . . What's your-" Snake leaned in and planted a long, satisfying, and love-filled kiss onto Meryl's unsuspecting lips, to which she melted to him she smelled of roses, and her lips tasted of honey.The rest of the night, was filled with leisure. The morning afterword, Snake found himself lying in bed, with Meryl sleeping soundly on his chest. Snake nudged her and whispered "I think it's time to get up." Meryl yawned "What time is it?" Snake looked at the clock, which said it was 8:32 AM. Snake said "8:30." Meryl nodded "Yeah. Did you have fun last night?" Snake, putting on his clothes said "Hell yeah, I hope you did too." Snake heard Meryl enter the shower, and thinking she needed a little privacy, gladly gave it to her, stepping out into the living room. Snake looked around the now-devestated room and only saw Raiden, Rose and Johnny sleeping on the couch. Snake checked his Codec to see where Otacon and Sunny were, but no one answered. Snake looked at the counter and found a note from Otacon saying they went back to the ''Nomad.Snake shrugged it off and looked for something to eat, but found literly everything ''eaten form the party the night before. Snake heard Meryl come out into the room, again wearing a sexy, skin-tight tank top and panties. Meryl asked "So ,where do you want to go for breakfast? McDonalds, Subway,IHop?" Snake replied "I don't care, wherever you wanna go." Snake looked around for his electric cigarette, but couldn't find it. Meryl held up a pack of "Lucky Strikes" with a smile. Snake asked "You know I am trying to quit?" Meryl shrugged "You deserve a treat." Snake took it with a thanks, and lit it with careful accuracy, and when he inhaled the smoke, it felt satisfying. Meryl asked "So, how do you feel?" Snake replied quickly "Even more relieved, thanks." Meryl said "No problem Snake." The couple went out for breakfast, and weren't seen again by anyone for two months. Two months later, Snake and Meryl were on a Tahiti, sleeping in their hut. Snake, dreaming looked to see Meryl no longer near him, got up and looked around but found no trace of her anywhere in the two-story hut, or on the beach, but found no trace. Snake shouted "Meryl!" a a man's voice instead behind him said "Young warrior . ." Snake turned and drew his Operator at the man. Snake shouted "Where's Meryl?" the man replied "She is in the physical world. But no need to worry, she is fine, it is still around midnight." Snake gave him a questioning look. the man chuckled "You're in the dream world, the bridge for the physical and the afterlife, where time moves slowly." Snake put away his gun. The man said "I have someone who needs to speak to you." Snake nodded and his father, Big Boss, who now looked like he was in his 20's and not wearing an eyepatch appeared to his son, smoking a cigar. Boss smiled "Hello, Snake." Snake said "Hey Boss, you must have needed to say something urgent to contact me in the afterlife like some Jedi." Boss nodded "I wanted to say congrats." Snake asked "Congrats for . .?" Boss chuckled "For your child, of course." Snake coughed "What?!" Boss replied "Oh yes, your friend, Meryl, she is carrying your child. She has been for two months now." Snake asked "Wait, Naomi told me I couldn't have kids back in South America I can't have kids!" Boss nodded to the other man, who waved his hand mid-air and Naomi appeared before his eyes. Snake in shock asked "Can you make anyone appear?" The man looked at Snake and said "I could make anyone who wants to be summoned appear." Boss smiled "Snake, this is The Sorrow, he is the summoner of dead warriors. Our paths crossed once or twice." Snake asked "The Sorrow?" Naomi said "Snake, it's good to see you." Snake and Naomi hugged for a minute. Naomi said "Congrats on the child, by the way." Snake smiled "Thanks, but I thought you told me I couldn't have any kids, because of the 'no reproduction' thing." Naomi replied "Well, I never got to finish my examination completley thanks to Liquid . . But, I think it has something to do with the new FoxDie, and the fact it isn't a complete clone of you." Snake asked Is that the short, non-confusing version?" Naomi nodded. After a few minutes Snake asked "Sorrow, is it possible for you to bring someone here?" The Sorrow replied "That depends if they wish to be summoned, or are not already occupied." Snake said "Revolver Ocelot?" Sorrow replied "I will see for you." Sorrow disappeared as if he was never there." Snake turned to Boss, still in shock to see Boss looked almost exactly like him. Snake asked "Ocelot said we didn't match, but you look just like me." Boss laughed "We are clones,Snake." Snake smiled "I know that, but when I saw you well, last saw you. You looked like Solidus, not me." Boss shrugged "I don't know, I don't ask." Snake asked "Wait, do you decide your age or something after death?" Boss nodded "Something like that, time has no relevance after death, once you die, you have near limitless choices on what you want to do. I enjoy viewing my life in a third person perspective." Snake asked "What?" Boss replied "It's like watching a movie at a movie theater." Snake asked "Have you seen Big Mamma since you died?" Boss nodded "Yeah, I have seen ''alot ''of her. Also, her name is Cynthia, she is annoyed when I call her Big Mamma, or EVA." Just before Snake could ask Naomi a question, The Sorrow returned with Liquid and Ocelot. Snake said "Hello Liquid,Ocelot." The two nodded to their former rival and said "Congrats on the child." Snake shouted "O.k, who the hell doesn't know about this?" Boss chuckled "Your friends, Meryl, Cindy." Snake turned to Boss "How does ''she ''not know, aren't women, you know suppose to?" Naomi sighed "Snake, you have been away from actual civilization for a month and a half, how is she suppose to find out?" Snake looked at Liquid and smirked. Liquid asked "What are ''you looking at?" Snake replied "Wasn't it you who joked ten years ago that me and Meryl would end up together?" Liquid laughed "I wasn't joking dear brother, I knew it would happen, ever since Sniper Wolf took Meryl out." Snake smiled "Bastard." Snake looked at his watch, and saw it was nearing dawn. Snake asked "Wait, I thought you said time moved slower here?" The Sorrow replied "Time has no relevance in the afterlife ''it has relevance here." Snake frowned "Will I ever see you again?" The Sorrow replied "If you ever want to contact them, as you drift to sleep, contact me, and I shall see what I can do. Snake nodded and thanked The Sorrow for setting up the meeting, and hugged Big Boss before the Sorrow opened the door to leave for Snake. Chapter 2 Snake, now back in his bed, felt like he was witnessing an earthquake, quickly sat up in the pitch-black darkness. Snake looked around, and saw no ghosts of his past, sighed in relief and layed back down. Meryl whispered with a, less then half-awake voice "Is something wrong Snake?" Snake kissed her on the forehead "Nothing, nothing." Snake drifted back to sleep, and dreamed nothing more then baby strollers, and babies crying, he was awakened by a bikini-clad Meryl, who spent most of the early morning swimming. Snake avoided telling her about the baby until about lunch, where Meryl asked what was bothering him. Snake replied "Meryl, um you're uh." Meryl shouted "Snake if you're going to say something then say it!" pointing her knife at him. Snake said "Meryl, you're pregnant." Meryl shouted with glee and ran up and down the beach jumping for joy. After calming down, Meryl asked "Snake, how did you know about this before I did?" Snake replied "Uh, long story." After finishing their lunch, Snake called Otacon who picked them up in a helicopter a half hour later. After getting back to the ''Nomad ''Snake told Otacon the news, to which Otacon broke down crying in joy for his friend. Sunny asked "Sssso, when is the wedding?" Snake started coughing "What?" Meryl laughed "Wasn't one wedding enough for you Sunny?" Sunny replied "Well your first one wasn't legitamite." Meryl said "Well, uh... I don't know. Snake?" Snake said "Don't look at me." as he was lying down on the couch. The following half year was a literal hell for Snake, with the morning sickness, to mood swings to cravings from Meryl not limited to choclate and twinkies, peanut butter and pickles, and last but not least, ice cream and hot sause. Finally, the day came on July 4, 2015, one year after the death of Big Boss. Snake rushed into the hospital room, but was stopped right outside the actual room due to being the rules of the hospital. After 12 long hours, a nurse walked out the door with a smile on her face. Snake asked "Is Meryl alright?" the nurse nodded "They're ready for you." Snake walked into the door to see Meryl holding the baby, she looked at him and smiled with a tired expression. Meryl said "Snake . . We are never, doing this again." Snake replied "Well, what is it?" Meryl smiled "It's a girl!" Meryl handed Snake the newborn, who resembled her grandmother, with blonde hair and blue eyes, and had her mother's smile. Snake whispered "What do you want to name her?" Meryl, now half awake said "How about . . . Circe?" The doctor asked "Doesn't that mean ''Snake?" Snake smiled "Yeah, I guess she wants to keep the tradition going." Meryl asked "What about her middle name?" Snake replied "Hope." A man walked in with a Camera and asked "Last name?" Meryl replied "Plisken." The following few years was better then the pregnancy, but Snake still didn't get nearly as much sleep as he wanted to, but raising Circe was very rewarding as a father. On the night of July 4, 2018, as Snake went to sleep, he contacted The Sorrow to set up a meeting between Boss and himself, which the Sorrow was more then happy to do. Snake was greeted by Boss with a cigar lit, and to his suprise, EVA at his side. Snake said "Hey Boss, EV-.. . Cynthia." Cynthia smiled "Hello David, it's been a long time." Snake nodded "I haven't been able to get any sleep in the past three years." Boss laughed "Never knew how it was to raise a kid." Cynthia finished "Much less three." Snake said "Well, life has been fun so far, I kinda miss the thirll of the battlefield though." Boss laughed "Feeling 'homesick' there Snake?" Snake said "No, but I am offically retired from the battlefield, I will only fight in defense." Cynthia asked "So, who does she resmble, David?" Snake replied "She actually looks a lot like you, blonde hair, blue eyes, but she has her mother's chin and my nose." Boss asked "Any military traning yet?" Snake replied "Yeah, but only a few gun target practice, and some CQC." Cynthia asked "What else does she do?" Snake replied "She took up Sunny's job of cooking random things like eggs or pancakes, or she goes shopping with her mother. When she isn't doing that, she dresses up in a Sneaking suit and my old bandana and runs around and plays 'soldier' with a pop gun. Or she plays video games on a PS3 I bought her a year ago." Snake felt a tickle on his chest and asked "Sorrow, what the hell is going on?" The Sorrow replied "Your lover friend is trying to wake you up." Snake said "Damn . . I will try and talk tomorrow, 'kay?" Boss and Cynthia nodded. Snake was thrusted back into reality with ice-cold water poured on his chest. Snake said "What?" Meryl replied "Time to go to bed!" The following day, Snake took hope down to the shooting range to practice her shooting. Snake said "Pick your weapon." After opening up the weapon choices, she picked two revolvers, and after picking them, she started spinning them around in the exact same manner as Revolver Ocelot had done. Snake in shock asked "Hope, where the hell did you learn to do that?" Hope put away her pistols and shrugged "I don't know. I just know how to do it." Snake turned on his Codec and called Otacon. Snake asked "Hey Otacon, can you check if Ocelot and me are related in any way?" Otacon said "Sure Snake. I can get into it right away." Hope asked "Why did you do that?" Snakre replied "I just want to check something." Three hours later, Otacon called Snake, Meryl and Hope into his office. Snake asked "Well did you find anything?" Otacon gleefully said "Yep. It appears Big Boss and Revolver Ocelot were in fact step brothers, as The Boss adopted Big Boss during his youth. Why did you need to know this Snake?" Snake nudged Hope "Show them." Hope shrugged "OK." Hope spinned tossed and juggled her twin revolvers just as she was taught by Revolver Ocelot himself. Meryl whipsered "Damn." Snake shouted "Meryl!" Otacon said "Now Snake, you know that Mother Base your father used during the Peacewalker Incident?" Snake replied "Yeah . . Why?" Otacon hit a few buttons and three Metal Gear REX's appeared on the screen. Snake shouted "What the hell?!" Otacon smiled "These are my Metal Gears." Snake sighed "Otacon, I spent twenty years fighting Metal Gears, ten of which you fought alongside me, and now you make three!" Otacon waved his hand in dismissal "These are the Peacewalker Metal Gears." Snake asked "Where the hell are they?" Otacon replied "They're in an offshore facility called 'The Motherbase.'" Snake asked "Is it guarded?" Otacon said "By hundreds of AI soliders." Just then the Codec on Otacon's TV screen started to go off. Snake answered it to see Colonel Campell appeared on the TV. Snake said "Hey Colonel, what do you need?" Campell smiled "Well Snake, it has come to my attention that you are being awarded the title of Big Boss due to your heroic efforts ever since 1995 until Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection.' Snake said "Thanks Colonel, so when's the ceremony?" Hope asked "What makes you think there will be a ceremony?" Mery replied "There is always a ceremony honey." Campell said "It is tomorrow at noon. Be there, and wear your most formal attire Snake." Snake sighed "What's wrong with waht I am wearing?" Snake looked down at his dirt and greese covered shirt and his torn pants with a grin. Campell said "Just wear your suit Snake." Chapter 3:Presidental Meeting. Snake, now dressed in his most formal suit, walked through the security check the fifth time and met Meryl, Hope, Raiden, Sunndy and Otacon in the Oval Office to meet the President Navarro. Navarro said "Mister Solid Snake, I present you with the honorary title of Big Boss, and along with the tittle by tradition started by your father, you are now granted The Patriot. Thank you for all your efforts over the past twenty years." Snake saluted the President "Thank you sir." Navarro asked "So, what are you going to do now. go to Disney World?" Snake said "No, I am going to do something much more fun." Navarro asked "Disney land?" Snake said "Nope." Snake turned and planted a kiss on Meryl's unsuspecting lips on live, national TV. Navarro cleared his throat. "I see." Snake turned to the camera "Thank you all for watching I hope you enjoyed it!" Chapter 4:Another mission Three months after Snake was awarded the title of Big Boss, he was taking a vacation on the Nomad with Otacon and Sunny when he was contacted by Roy Campell about an informant telling him about a potential Metal Gear threat. Snake, smoking a cigarette asked "And where ''did they get the tech to make a Metal Gear?" Roy said "I am sorry Snake, I do not know." Snake asked "Would it be possible they got it from an offshore lab in the Caribbean?" Roy replied "What are you talking about Snake?" Snake chuckled "Nothing. Where are these supposed terrorists?" Roy sighed "South America. The same location you helped the Rebels free five years ago." Snake asked "So let me guess. The Rebels I helped put back in power have turned all evil, what a shock." Roy laughed "Nope, the Rebels you helped were pushed back again by a large former PMC, entitled ''Blackout''''." Snake sighed "So what do I do, walk in, take out the Metal Gear and get out before I am spotted, but then I see an old enemy, I try and kill him or her, that person gets away and reveals he or she has another more powerful Metal Gear and then I spend the next three days tracking him or her down before killing him or her." Roy, Meryl and Hope's eyes all widdened in shock. Snake shouted "What!? It happens a LOT!" Everyone shrugged "Yeah, he's right." Snake said "I accept the mission. But I will need to get my gear ready." Roy nodded "I will get you landing clearence." Snake nodded. Snake walked over into Otacon's lab. Otacon said "Hey Snake! What do you need?" Snake smiled "Hey Otacon, I need the Sneaking Suit and the Mk. III, and get in touch with Drebbin." Just as Snake was about to put on his OctoCamo from Liquid's Insurrection when Otacon showed Snake what looked like a CQC Suit. Snake asked "What's this?" Otacon replied "It's my special prototype Snake Camo." Snake asked "Well what can it do?" Otacon said "It's a mix of Stealth Camo, OctoCamo and a new digital cloth camo." Snake asked "digital cloth . .. Camo?" Otacon smiled "It creates a cloth from digital specs, it is ''way ''out of the reach of the public, maybe another hundred years at most." Snake asked "And how in hell did you get it?" Otacon said "Well, it was a luck really, me and Sunny put in the right code sequence at the right time perfectly and it really works, I have tested it!" Snake asked "Is there a time limit on it?" Sunny said "Well, as long as you don't break the built in watch there is none. The suit is recharged by your body heat." Snake asked "So like the nanomachines?" Sunny nodded "Sorta. But this is a Super Camo." Snake slipped on the camo, which fit perfectly, and it a little "snug" in certain places, but other then that, it fit perfectly. Snake asked "So how do I change the outfits?" Otacon replied "Well, press the watch and a few pre determined outfits will appear on the screen. Pick one and it will appear on you. It is also able to be taken off in case it is damaged. However after a few minutes it will vanish." Snake selected the Sneaking Suit option entitled "SMSS" and the exact same suit he wore in 2005 appeared on him. Snake attempted several other outfit options, like his Iriquois Plisskin attire from the Big Shell Incident and his South American Rebel Attire. Snake said "Damn, this is cool." Otacon tossed Snake the Mk III. Snake checked that all his weapons from the Insurrection were in there. Snake placed the Patriot, his M4, his Mk.23, PSS, and a Russian Automatic Sniper Rifle in the "default weapons" section. Snake changed his outfit into his Suit. Snake said "Thanks Otacon, I will bring this stuff back as undamaged as possible." Snake waved his hand as he walked out the door. Twenty five hours later, Snake landed in South America, now in his Iriquois Plisskin attire. Snake however put the headgear back inside the watch, placed his SOCOM in his handgun holster and his M4. Snake walked near the powerstation to see the same battle happening over again from five years before. Snake looked through the scope on the M4 to see a dozen PMC's guarding the station. Snake shot at least three down before the Rebels started to notice. The Rebel litenenit asked "Who the hell are you?" Snake said "The name's Plisskin." After an hour of holding the line Snake, now tired of this constant battle, put the grenade launcher on the M4 and unloaded on the opposition force and took them all out within ten minutes. After the smoke cleared, the Rebels stormed the Power Station and took it over. The LT Rebel asked "Now who are you?!" Pointing his machine gun at Snakes head. Snake took off his sun glasses. "The name's Snake." The man asked "Snake . . Plisskin The action hero?" Category:Blog posts